Whipped cream please (gamkar)
by Orihime 0504
Summary: Gamzee, Karkat , and half a can reddiwhip. What could be better?
1. Chapter 1

Karkat x gamzee. Whipped cream please!

Karkat Vandez sat at his desk and twirled his pencil around his finger. "THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKING DO" he screamed out. The desperate shout was in vain becaue he was in fact, alone. Just then, he voted a message from his high blood buddy, Gamzee, who was often in tralalala land due to the crack filled pies he so often ate. GT: HeY MoThEr FuCkEr. WhAt Ya DoInG? KK: WHAT THE HE'LL DO YOU WANT NOW CAPRICORN? GT: I MaDe a PiE AnD WaNtEd To KnOw If YoU WaNtEd SoMe. KK: WHY WOULD I WANT TO EAT THAT TOXIC SHIT? WHY DO YOU EAT IT ANYWAY? THAT SHIT MESSES WITH YOUR HEAD. GT: BeCaUsE It'S a MoThEr FuCkInG MiRaClE. I GuEsS DaTs A No On De PiE? WaNnA CoMe OvEr? KK: WELL, SINCE I DON'T HAVE ANY IMPORTANT LEADER BUiSINESS TO ATEND TO, MAYBE. GT: AnD WiLl YoU bRiNg WhIpPeD CrEaM? DaT ShItS a MoTher FuCkInG MiRaClE. KK: FINE, I'LL BRING THE SHITY STUFF. * * * * After digging around in his old pantry, he found a half empty can of reddiwhip. He didn't have the slightest idea of why he would own a can of sugary garbage, but he didn't think too hard on the matter. A few minutes later he left his house slamming the door behind him. Later that day karkat stood in front of Gamzee's hive and cautiously press the doorbell. Then a loud horn echoed through the house. A moment later Gamzee open the door and welcomed his guest. "WeLcOmE KaRbRo" the clown said warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat mumbled a hello in return. "CoMe SiT In My HoRn PiLe, Kk!" Gamzee cried in glee, flopping down on a pile of metal horns with black rubber bulbs to squeeze. The edges look sharp in the sensation of hard metal digging into his flesh didn't sound comfortable. He chose to sit on the bed, which was in arms reach of the pile of horns. Gamzee glanced at karkats frowning face. "KaRbRo, WhY dO YoU nEvEr SmIlE?" Karkat quiet taken back by the way in question started screaming " WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT? WHETHER I SMILE OR NOT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS-" Gamzee Poked Karkat in the side and much to his surprise, Karkat squealed and bent over leaning twards the side Gamzee poked him on. "THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT" a steamed Karkat bellowed. Not replying, he started to tickle Karkat's side. Karkat giggled uncontrollably. Then he learned that Karkat was cute as fuck when he giggles squirms and gaspes like that, his shirt all pulled up showing his tummy and his back and hips twisting and arching in protest. "THAT'S NOT A-" Karkat blurted out a loud giggle and squirmed some more. "THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO GET ME TO SMILE" Gamzee smuggly replied "YeAh It Is, AnD yOuR sMile iS a MoThEr FuCkInG MiRaCle". Gamzee smiled as his fingers danced all over Karkat's skin as he yelped a laugh. Gamzee shifted to where he was on the bed next to Karkat, then he moved to where he was on top of him holding him down. The tickling and crazy laughter stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Gamzee could see that Karkat had relaxed. Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes. He crammed his lips onto Karkats. At first, Karkat laid there, all wide eyed and surprised. He was hesitant, but then Karkat started to kiss back. As the time ticked away, the kisses got more fierce and passionate. They had both wanted, no, NEEDED this. Karkat noticed that Gamzee was quickening the pace, so Karkat did his best to match up to what the Juggilo was doing. Gamzee started lightly nibbling on Karkats tongue. Karkat started to moan, Gamzee snickered. He ran his hands along Karkats back and sides, wanting the short troll more than anything else he could ever wish for. He sits up, while Gamzee strips off both of their shirts, casting them away, not really caring where they land. Gamzee leans down and goes back to tongue wrestling, but Karkat found a moment of opportunity and rolled Gamzee onto his back. Taking the lead, Karkat started trailing down Gamzees neck, kissing and licking him from his mouth to his shoulder. Then the path continued, tracing his chest with his tongue leaving red tinted gloss shimmering in the light. Gamzee laid back and shivered, enjoying every moment. Karkat paused for a moment, so Gamzee regained his position on top. Gamzee placed his lips on Karkats neck. Karkat was surprised to feel the warmth of his lips. Gamzee began lightly sucking, increasing the amount of effort in sucking climaxing slowly. After a harsh sucking, Gamzee pulled away, a huge hickey clearly visible, even in the dim lighting. Gamzee rubbed against Karkats tentabuldge, both surprised and pleased to find it hard and ready.


End file.
